biglezshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Lezlie Mackerel
"Fuck off Clarence" : -Big Lez Leslie Mackerel, also known as "Big Lez" or "Lez", is the main protagonist in the Big Lez Show youtube series. Kingdom Cum Leslie was born on Kingdom Cum, a far off planet where its inhabitants exhibit super strength and extended life expectancies. Leslie, along with his brother Norton Sparkles, both lived in Horizons End city. It is unknown who Leslie's mother is. There came a time where Leslie's dad, the King Larinnox, wanted to step down and allow one of his sons to take his place. Leslie and Norton both celebrated this occasion. To sabotage Leslie's chances of becoming king, Norton spiked his alcoholic drink with an unknown substance. Unfortunately, Leslie had the same idea, and spiked his brother's drink as well. While they were under the influence of the drug, they destroyed Horizons End city, and in doing so, their father banished them from the planet and sent them drifting in space and time forever, never to return. Australian Life (Season 1) After an unknown amount of time, Leslie and Norton's space pod crash landed in Australia. After the landing, both Leslie and Norton parted ways to begin a new life. Somehow, Leslie got a job and earnt enough money to buy a house. Roughly 10 years ago present time, Leslie was startled by a baby, screaming on his doorstep. Leslie took in the baby as his own and named him Quinton. Lez later reveals to Quinton he only adopted him so he could get child support money and later reveals to Quinton he spent the money on making a spaceship to travel back to kingdom cum to face his father. Lez and Norton start doing dirty trick on each other like norton taking a crap in Lez's mailnox, Lez smashing norton's Window three times by a letterbox, golf balls and throwing Norton through it eventually leading them to fight (which is how Norton got his window broken the third time) and reveal their origins to Quinton after Lez smashes into Norton with Norton's car and smashes into Lez's garage causing a massive explosion and they are unharmed. Choomah Island Lez is asked by Sassy if he want's to ride around the pacific ocean with Donny in a plane that they 'found outside a coles' which Lez replies by saying "fuck yeah". During the plane ride a choomah jumps onto the plane and wrecks the plane making Lez, Sassy and Donny stranded on the Island.Lez tries to start a fire on the beach but it goes out and he hears music in the distance. Lez later finds out that Sassy and Donny made camp site and were drinking beer with a radio on which pisses Lez off because they didn't look for him after they crashed on the island and don't relizse how bad the situation is. Lez is then chased by a massive choomah and takes refuge in the wrecked plane where he meets the 'vomit guy' and sees him beaten up and 'killed' by the choomah. Lez is ambushed by a group of choomah's and is rescued by Mike Nolan who is revealed to be alive after he has been missing for the last 2 weeks under unknown circumstances. Nolezy then shows Lez his campsite on top of the hill and gives a shot-gun called 'Dorise' to Lez. Lez is again ambushed and beaten up by a choomah, he fights back by ripping the choomah's face off, another choomah attacks him but he kicks it off the hill causing it to fall to it's death. Several more choomah's attack Lez but he fight back by blowing off their faces with the shotgun Nolezy gave him and until he is attacked by a beelike-choomah called Bumblebrutus who impales Lez with his bee-like sting and tells Lez he is not leaving this island. Lez stalls him long (by asking him how does he know him and if he is going to kill him) enough to grab the shotgun and blow both of his eyes, right shoulder and sting off and then says "I can leave this Island whenever the fuck I want you yellow piece of shit" before shooting him in the face kiling him but he runs out of ammo and more choomah's come making him retreat. They all escape in clarence's tinny when clarence arrives for a unknown reason which Lez greets him by saying "fuck off clarence" and uses clarences tinny to escape the island with Sassy, Donny and Nolezy.and clarenceis left on the island with the choomah's and is presumed dead. Season 2 Leslie went to the pokies with Mike Nolan to get the money to repair the spaceship and fuel for the spacship, and meets up with Sassy and Donny. Sassi forces him to use the rest of his money, but luckily he wins $100,000,000 which is enough to pay for his spaceship.. After a confrontation over Norton's birthday party, which results in Lez taking a shit on Norton's cake and giving Norton 'birthday punches' causes Lez to be arrested for assault, and falsely accused of murdering a sack of cute puppys. Lez is scentenced to prison for an unknown amount of time. In the prison during a meal time Lez says "Can't wait to get the fuck out of here first thing i'm going to do is shave norton's head and feed him to a very, very hungry cat." Sassy replies by saying "why don't you just feed him to Scruffy he always has the fuckin munchies". After finding out that Sassy's Crew (minus Donny who avoided arrest), Ellis's (Warning Guy) cousin, Sergio and Clarence (who miraculously survived the choomah's and to Lez's displeasure by saying "eugh yuck what the fuck I thought you died") are in the prison, Sergio tells Lez he needs his help to exterminate 'the fuckin cunts' (choomah's) Lez replies by saying "alright so when do we start?" and then a large Choomah crashes through the prison wall and screams. Lez, Sassy's crew, Sergio and Clarence escape the prison in a truck driven by Warning Guy where they travel to the volcano bong where the spacship is and Donny and Nolezy have made the repairs to the spaceship. But the spaceship still doesn't have fuel but when Sassy drops his trippa snippa in the fuel tank it causes a power source for the spaceship. Leslie then begins a voyage in his spaceship on the way to Kingdom Cum, along with Donny, Sassy and Ellis (Warning Guy) (Nolezy stays back to hit the volcano bong). Upon arriving, they realise that it has been destroyed and they head back for Earth. A choomah attacks and wrecks the spaceship causing it to crash land. After they crash land, Leslie and Ellis fight Choomas and Leslie comes across their leader, Cecil the Sasquatch. Cecil reveals that he has attacked Brown Town because he wants revenge for the murder of Bumblebrutus which Lez replies "yep, shot him in the fuckin face". Extremely angry, Cecil throws Leslie off a building. Leslie somehow manages to land on a Choomahdactyl, and smashes Cecil off the building, through a glass roof and then slamming him down several floors into the sewers. After losing Cecil, Lez meets up with the rest of the crew, whom are trying to get to the roof of the pink building. After seeing trails of sewerage leading up some stairs, Lez is horrified to see King Larinnox with Cecil, who is screaming at Lez that Cecil is the next heir to the throne of Kingdom Cum. After a brief conversation, King Larinnox escapes with Cecil in a large spaceship. After returning from the Battle of Brown Town, Lez confronts Norton and knocks him out by punching him in the face. Lez takes Quinton back into his custody, and tells Quinton he bought him an Xbox. Afterwards Lez is then found chilling on his front lawn with Sassy. Season 3 After an unknown amount of time, Lez spots Sassy and his crew installing the Gamma Max 2063 V2.0 Platinum Edition on Sassy's roof. In episode 4 Lez goes to the movie cinemas with Sassy and eating some 'hash cookies' (maijuana cookies) but is then informed by Donny that he mixed up the bags and they accidentally got Wayn-O's bag of heroeine cookies instead. Lez starts freaking out and starts tripping out and having weird dreams of Norton and Warning guy yelling at him and then a choomah screaming at him but he has another dream he is back on choomah island and Sassy is beconing him to come up the hill but he is then surrounded and overwhelmed by choomah's who scream at him again. Lez then wakes up but Sassy suddenly grabs him and it is a choomah face with Sassy's body and Lez screams. In episode 5 Quentin asks Lez what he does with the rest of the money he won at the pokies and said he found a reciet for 'glenn doll accesoriess' which Lez snatches away immediately, obviously hiding something. Quentin later sneaks in to Lez's basement and sees Lez working on a unknown thing. Lez spots him and tells him to "get the fuck out". In episode 8 Lez's reveals to Sassy, Donny and Mike Nolan the thing he was working on was a figure place called "Glennworld" but continues to keep it a secret from Quentin. Later Sassy and Donny ask Lez that they should go another crazy adventure. Lez is reluctant at first but is eventually persuaded by Sassy, Donny and Mike Nolan to go back to Choomah Island and kill some Choomah's. But first he has to find Clarence get some more info on the island and figure out the grand plan before they go to the island. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists